The Spring
by gatsooga
Summary: Sakura mencintai Sasuke apapun yang terjadi, bahkan bila Sasuke menyakitinya berulang kali atau pun meninggalkannya selama bertahun-tahun. Lalu apa reaksi Sakura saat mendapati bahwa Sasuke kembali dengan keadaan cacat mental? . Sorry for the typo(s).
1. Dia kembali

**SPLASH!**

Gadis berambut pink itu berlari menerobos hujan sambil menangkup tas di kedua tangannya dan sedikit berjinjit karena genangan air yang semakin tinggi.

"Tch, kuso!"

Tak henti-henti nya dia mengomel saat mendapati sekujur tubuh dan tas nya basah. Serangkaian kata-kata seperti 'menyebalkan', 'dasar hujan sialan' keluar dari mulut mungilnya itu, dan dia pun menendang pintu rumahnya karena ternyata dia meninggalkan kunci cadangan satu-satunya di loker sekolah, mengingat kedua orang tuanya sedang melakukan bisnis di luar kota dan akan pulang beberapa hari lagi.

"Kami-sama! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!", dia menghela nafas sambil memikirkan dimana dia akan beristirahat malam ini, karena tidak mungkin dia kembali ke sekolah pada jam-jam sore sore dengan keadaan hujan deras seperti ini.

"Tidak, tidak.. Tidak mungkin aku bermalam di rumah si baka itu..", ucapnya saat terlintas di pikirannya wajah sahabat nya yang berambut pirang itu, Naruto.

Gadis itu berjalan bolak balik di teras ruamhnya sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang basah kuyup. "Ayo, Sakura cepatlah berfikir!".

.

.

"Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh, merasa ada yang memanggil. "Eh? I-Itachi-nii?!"

Sakura terkejut mendapati Itachi berdiri di depan rumahnya dengan membawa payung sambil menjinjing beberapa kresek makanan. Seingat Sakura, semua keluarga Uchiha pergi ke luar negeri 10 tahun yang lalu, termasuk Sasuke, orang yang sangat disayangi Sakura.

Selama 10 tahun Sakura menanti kepulangan Sasuke yang tengah menuntut ilmu disana, Sakura berharap Sasuke pulang secepatnya atau mungkin kembali beberapa saat ketika liburan hanya untuk melepas rindu.

"I-Itachi nii.. a-apa yang kau lakukan di Jepang?", Sakura bertanya gugup.

"Tentunya kami pulang. Suatu insiden telah terjadi, maka kami memutuskan untuk pulang.", jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum.

Sakura pun bahagia, hatinya merasa sangat lega saat mendengar Itachi berkata bahwa mereka senua telah kembali, itu artinya kini Sasuke berada di rumahnya yang tak jauh dari rumah Sakura, itu artinya Sakura bisa mengunjunginya setiap hari, bertemu setiap hari, bermain setiap hari. Sakura berharap sifat dingin Sasuke berubah menjadi seseorang yang penuh kehangatan. Ya, berharap tidak ada salahnya kan?

"Dan kau? Mengapa tidak masuk ke rumah dan membiarkan badanmu basah kuyup?", pertanyaan Itachi membuyarkan pikiran masa lalu Sakura tentang Sasuke, adik Itachi.

"A-ano, aku tidak sengaja meninggcalkan kunci nya di loker sekolah."

"Kalau begitu, ikutlah, kami bisa menyediakan teh hangat untukmu."

Sungguh kata-kata yang tak pernah Sakura duga akan terlontar dari mulut Itachi. Seingat Sakura, dulu Itachi adalah anak yang dingin, sama hal nya seperti Sasuke, cuek dan tidak peduli dengan keadaan orang lain, dan sekarang Itachi menawarkan untuk ikut ke rumahnya?

 _'Itachi-nii sudah lebih baik sekarang, bagaimana denga ...Sasuke ya?'_ , batin Sakura sambil merasa bahwa Sasuke juga telah berubah layaknya Itachi, kakak tersayangnya. Lalu Sakura pun kembali memikirkan tawaran Itachi, ikut atau tidak? Mungkin ini kesempatan emas baginya untuk memulai lagi 'ikatan' bersama Sasuke yang 'baru' tapi kemudian dia memikirkan penampilannya..

Basah kuyup. Bau. Kotor. Rambut yang tidak tertata rapi. Wajah kusam. Bagaimana bisa dia bertemu Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun dalam keadaan seperti ini? Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin. Bagaimanapun Sakura harus terlihat lebih cantik dan Sasuke harus menyukainya dalam sekali tatapan. Sakura tidak ingin berpenampilan seperti ini di depan Sasuke, dia harus terlihat ya... sempurna. Maka Sakura dengan berat hati menjawab..

"Gomen ne. M-mungkin lain kali, aku rasa, aku akan menginap di rumah Ino hari ini. Gomen, Itachi nii."

"Ah ya tak apa. Berkunjunglah lain kali. Kuyakin, Sasuke merindukan kalian semua.", ucap Itachi sambil pergi meninggalkan rumah Sakura.

Senyum pun tersungging di wajah Sakura, dia yakin tak salah dengar kalau barusan Itachi berkata bahwa 'Sasuke merindukan teman-temannya', itu artinya termasuk dirinya kan? Ya, harapan bahwa Sasuke telah berubah pun semakin besar. Sakura sangat yakin Sasuke tidak sedingin dulu. Rasa sayang nya terhadap Sasuke pun bertambah besar, dan dia berniat akan mengunjungi Sasuke secepatnya.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

Ya, akhirnya dapat ide juga setelah berhari-hari uring-uringan karena pengen bikin fanfiction tapi nggak kebayang apa yang harus di tulis. Saya sadar kalo fanfiction ini jauh dari kata sempurna dan berhubung saya masih pemula, mohon review nya yang membangun ya! Semoga saya bisa nge update chapter 2 secepatnya! x)


	2. Seseorang di Kursi Roda

Sakura tersadar dari mimpinya. Semalam dia tidak bisa tidur karena pikiran tentang Sasuke terus saja menggelayuti kepalanya, dan hati nya terus saja menyalahkan nya karena menolak tawaran untuk mengunjungi rumah keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Argh, diamlah! Aku yakin aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar!"

Sakura pun menutup kedua wajahnya dengan selimut yang dari tadi telah membalut sekujur tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam, dia tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan 'pangeran' nya itu. Secepat mungkin. Ingin sekali dia memeluknya seperti waktu kecil dulu.

Kepergian keluarga Uchiha keluar negeri adalah pukulan terberat bagi Sakura. Bahkan Sasuke tidak berpamitan kepada teman-temannya waktu itu. Semuanya terjadi secara tiba-tiba. Butiran kristal bening terus keluar dari mata Sakura saat mendapati terdapat sebuah plang di depan rumah Sasuke untuk memberitahu bahwa semua keluarga Uchiha telah pergi ke luar negeri untuk bisnis waktu itu.

Lalu seketika dada Sakura pun menjadi sesak. Dia tidak terima Sasuke pergi. Ya, waktu itu dia masih terlalu kecil untuk menghadapi hal seperti ini. Bagaimana pun dia adalah anak kecil yang belum mengerti apa itu cinta. Yang dia bisa jelaskan hanyalah dengan berkata _'Ini tidak berdarah. Tapi terasa sakit sekali disini'_ , sambil menangis dengan terus menunjuk dada bagian tengahnya.

Tapi kemudian, setelah Sakura beranjak dewasa, Sakura sadar dia tidak bisa hanya diam dan menangisi kepergian Sasuke yang telah lama terjadi. Bagaimanapun Sakura harus membawa Sasuke kembali. Biarlah, biar Sakura yang memasakkan sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam untuk Sasuke, biar Sakura yang menyiapkan bekal makanan untuk Sasuke, karena itu semua untuk menunjukan betapa besarnya cinta seorang gadis Haruno terhadap seorang pemuda Uchiha. Persetan dengan bisnis nya. Sasuke harus kembali.

Dan akhirnya setelah 10 tahun berlalu, barulah harapan Sakura terjawab. Saat hujan yang menyebalkan itu turun, tiba-tiba seseorang yang tidak diduga nya muncul, dan mengatakan bahwa mereka telah pulang.

"Kami-sama, akhirnya rasa sakit ini terobati", lirih Sakura.

.

.

"Hoy, Sakura. Kau sudah bangun?"

Sakura pun terbangun, kedua sikut nya menahan badannya untuk sedikit terangkat dan Sakura melihat seseorang dengan rambut blonde disana.

"Tch, kau mengagetkanku saja."

Sakura baru menyadari akan keberadaan nya di kediaman keluarga Yamanaka, dan seseorang dengan rambut blonde itu, dia adalah sahabat Sakura, Ino.

Sakura pun terkejut saat mendapati bahwa dia tidur terlalu lama, atau mungkin melamunkan Sasuke terlalu lama. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 06.45, itu artinya 15 menit menuju bel!

"Ino! Mengapa kau tidak membangunkanku?!", Sakura pun bangkit dari tempat tidur dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

"Kau sendiri yang salah. Mengapa sulit sekali dibangunkan?". Ino terkikik saat melihat Sakura jatuh karena tersandung kaki tempat tidur. Sakura pun mulai mengutuk tempat itu dengan kata-kata 'kuso', 'kamar sialan' atau apalah itu. Bagi Ino, semua itu sudah tidak aneh lagi. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sakura mengutuk sesuatu yang menyebalkan baginya. Emosi Sakura pun akhirnya mereda saat Ino berkata bahwa dia boleh memakai seragam milik Ino.

Ini seperti 15 menit menuju ambang kematian. Sakura belum pernah telat sama sekali, dia tidak ingin menodai namanya karena telat dengan alasan terlalu lama memikirkan Sasuke. Itu memang masuk akal tapi tidak cukup elit untuk diucapkan seorang siswi berkelas seperti Sakura. Sakura pun mandi dengan secepat kilat, dia terpaksa tidak sarapan dulu karena melihat jam yang sudah seperti mimpi buruknya.

Sakura cepat-cepat menuju halte bis sambil menggendong tasnya. 1 menit. 2 menit. 3 menit. 5 menit. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bis akan datang. "Sialan."

Sakura pun memutuskan untuk berlari menuju sekolah. Lalu dia melihat seseorang diatas kursi roda dari kejauhan.

.

.

Sakura membolak-balikan pensil nya. Dia sudah membuang jauh-jauh tentang pengalaman mengerikan yang tadi. Beruntung sang guru masih memberikan ampunan pada Sakura, karena semata-mata Sakura itu pintar. Sakura pun menoleh ke belakang bangkunya dan mendapati Naruto tengah tertidur pulas. "Tch."

Sakura pun memandang keluar jendela, pikirannya masih dipenuhi akan Sasuke. Ya, bagaimana wajah Sasuke yang sekarang? Pikiran Sakura pun buyar saat melihat seseorang di atas kursi roda itu lagi. Hm, Sakura tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena posii orang itu membelakangi Sakura, begitu pun ke tiga orang yang bersamanya.

"Untuk apa orang cacat bersekolah disini? Hanya akan mengganggu saja."

Bel pun berbunyi, itu artinya pelajaran telah berakhir.

.

.

Sakura pun bergegas pulang setelah memastikan bahwa kunci rumah telah berada ditangannya.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura melambatkan jalan nya sedikit, lalu menoleh. "Hoy, Naruto.."

Naruto pun cepat-cepat menghampiri Sakura karena dia juga tak ingin pulang dengan kondisi basah kuyup seperti kemarin.

"Kudengar ada anak yang baru mendaftar tadi.", ucap Naruto.

"Oh, si cacat itu?"

"Cacat? Kau sudah melihatnya?"

"Ya, dia diatas kursi roda. Bagaimanapun kuharap dia tidak diterima. Dia bisa menjadi bulan-bulanan disekolah, dan akan sangat merepotkan bagiku bila dia tidak bisa mengejar pelajaran lalu guru mengulangi materi itu terus menerus.", jawab Sakura sambil menendang-nendang kerikil kecil dijalan.

Naruto pun berekspresi heran, "Aah Sakura-chan! Bila dia cantik atau pintar bagaimana? K-kau takut terkalahkan ya? Kekeke."

"Dia ini laki-laki, dasar baka! Seharusnya kau yang takut terkalahkan!", Sakura pun geram melihat Naruto yang terus saja meledeki dirinya, dan berlari sambil berteriak 'Sakura tak bernyali takut dikalahkan orang cacat'.

 _"Awas kau, Naruto!",_ batin Sakura

 _._

 _._

Sakura pun menjadi gelisah. Bagaimana bila Naruto benar? Bagaimana bila orang cacat itu ternyata sangat pintar. Disamping itu, Sakura memikirkan reputasi nya yang baru hancur karena telat dan juga membawa buku pelajaran yang salah sehingga Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasanya.

Tiba-tiba perut Sakura pun berbunyi, dia merasa lapar, dan baru menyadari bahwa tidak ada makanan apapun di rumah. Itu artinya Sakura harus makan di luar.

Satu-satunya tempat yang terlintas di pikiran Sakura adalah Ramen Ichiraku. Naruto sering mengajaknya makan disitu bersama teman-temannya. Sakura pun bergegas pergi kesana yang berada beberapa blok dari rumahnya.

"Paman! Aku ingin ramen nya satu."

Sakura pun sedikit terkejut karena Paman Teuchi, pemilik Ramen Ichiraku berkata bahwa ramen nya sudah habis. Orang tadi mendapatkan yang terakhir dan dia baru saja pergi.

Sakura melihat ke luar kios, melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, dan benar saja, di arah sebelah kanan ada dua orang memakai jaket dan kupluk sambil membawa beberapa bungkus ramen, dan salah satu dari mereka adalah... si orang cacat!

Apa-apaan semua ini?! Mengapa dia selalu ada disaat aku terkena inisden yang sial?! Itu yang terus berputar di pikiran Sakura saat dia kembali dengan tangan kosong dari Ramen Ichiraku. Hari ini benar-benar sial bagi Sakura. Anehnya setiap kali kesialan itu terjadi, dia selalu melihat orang di atas kursi roda itu.

.

.

Sakura kembali ke rumah nya seraya menjingjing kresek yang berisi beberapa bungkus roti dan susu kotak. Mata nya menatap sebuah rumah yang tak jauh dari kediamannya, itu rumah Sasuke. Ketika Sakura menganati rumah itu, tetap saja.. dingin. Sejak kepupangannya kemarin, Sakura belum pernah melihat Sasuke keluar rumah. Ya, mungkin Sasuke kelelahan sehingga dia butuh waktu istirahat yang panjang, dan Sakura berpikir bahwa dia tidak mungkin mengunjungi kediaman Uchiha dalam waktu yang dekat ini, mungkin lain kali saja.

Berhari-hari pun telah menjadi berminggu-minggu sejak kepulangan keluarga Uchiha. Sakura sangat menginginkan melihat Sasuke keluar dari pintu rumahnya itu. Ingin sekali. Rasa rindu ini tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Kau tau, cinta itu butuh pengorbanan bukan? Lalu belum cukupkah Sakura mengorbankan perasaannya selama Sasuke pergi? Harus berapa lama lagi dia seperti ini? Entahlah, Sakura pun tak tau. Akhirnya, rasa penasaran Sakura mendorongnya untuk pergi ke rumah Sasuke. Dia membulatkan tekadnya. Dia harus bertemu Sasuke, sekarang.

.

.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

Detak jantung Sakura berdegup kencang saat dia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekati pintu.

 **CEKLEK**

Pintu pun terbuka, menampakan seorang ibu rumah tangga dengan rambut panjang warna birunya yang terurai, lengkap dengan celemek dan alat pengaduk nasi.

"S-sakura?!"

"Eh?"

Sakura pun terkejut ketika orang itu memeluknya. "Bibi sangat merindukanmu!", ujarnya. Ya, itu adalah ibu nya Sasuke, Mikoto Uchiha. Orang tua Sakura dan Sasuke memang dekat. Sakura pun membalasnya dengan kembali memeluknya erat.

Mikoto mempersilahkan Sakura masuk. Sakura mengamati seisi rumah. Banyak sekali perubahan terjadi disini. Dari mulai letak benda dan juga cat dinding rumah. Disini juga banyak barang-barang baru, dan yang menarik perhatian Sakura adalah beberapa peralatan rumah sakit. Seingat Sakura tidak ada anggota keluarga Uchiha yang menjadi dokter, atau mungkin Sasuke ?

"Duduklah. Kau mau minum apa?"

Lamunan Sakura terbuyar, dia memikirkan apa jadinya bila Sasuke menjadi dokter?

"Apa saja."

Sakura pun mengikuti Mikoto ke dalam dapur. "Ngomong-ngomong, Oba-san.. D-dimana Sasuke?"

Mikoto terdiam sejenak, lalu menuangkan teh dingin ke dalam cangkir. "Dia sedang membeli takoyaki dengan Itachi, mungkin sebentar lagi akan pulang.", jawabnya.

Sakura pun kembali ke ruang tengah, dan duduk di sofa. Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu depan terbuka.

"Kami pulang!"

.

.

Sakura pun mulai membenahi dirinya. Dia yakin benar itu adalah suara Itachi. Sakura pun gugup saat mendengar langkah kaki memasuki ruangan.

"Sasuke, kemarilah ada temanmu.", ujar Mikoto.

"Hn."

Suara itu. Suara itu terdengar indah di telinga Sakura. Suara yang tak pernah dia dengar selama bertahun-tahun. Suara yang dia nanti-nantikan. Degup jantung Sakura pun bertambah kencang.

"Sakura, itu dia.."

Sakura menoleh dengan penuh rasa bahagia, dia memasang wajah ceria dan menyapanya. Namun, saat dia membuka mata..

"A-apa yang...?!"

 **DEG.**

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

Akhirnya saya bisa update juga xD awalnya mau kemaren, tapi jaringan sayangnya nggak mendukung. Ngomong-ngomong, maaf kalo ada beberapa typo, ya karena saya terlalu memikirkan problem dunia yang bikin repot /apa ini/. Oya, makasih untuk review nya, iya saya gak akan uring-uringan lagi xD Saya sadar ff ini jauh dari kata sempurna, maka dari itu saya mohon review yang mendukung ya. Arigato!


	3. Insiden

"A-apa yang...?!"

 **DEG.**

Sakura sontak terkejut, saat dia melihat Sasuke. Ya, memang wajahnya semakin tampan, rambut nya berwarna biru yang rancung kebelakang sangat mempesona, tapi satu hal yang mengganggu Sakura, Sasuke duduk diatas kursi roda.

Mulut Sakura terkatup, dia tidak tau harus berbicara apa. Apa yang ada dihadapannya sangat jauh dari apa yang di harapkan nya selama ini, sialnya Sakura baru menyadari bahwa Sasuke lah si orang cacat pembawa sial itu. Sakura menepuk dahinya, dia masih shock melihat Sasuke seperti itu, rasanya... sakit sekali.. sakit. Sakura melihat ada borgol yang mengikat kedua tangan Sasuke dengan tangan kursi roda yang masing-masing menopangnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang ngeri, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke?

Lalu Sakura pun memutar pikirannya dan kilas balik pun terjadi, dia ingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Itachi. Itachi berkata bahwa suatu insiden telah terjadi dan itu yang membuat mereka pulang. Insiden itu? Insiden Sasuke kah? Benar-benar goncangan yang sempurna di hati Sakura, dia ingin menangis tapi rasanya tertahan sampai leher saat seseorang berkata dan membuyarkan lamunannya.

Sasuke menundukan wajahnya, mata nya berair, tangan kiri nya menggoyang-goyangkan borgol yang mengikatnya, "Sasuke.. ingin main.."

Apa? Apa arti ini semua? Sasuke tidak terlihat seperti biasanya, dia..dia seperti anak kecil. Sakura terhenyak.

"Oba-san, k-kenapa.. Sasuke?", suara Sakura bergetar saat bertanya pada Mikoto yang tengah menghapus air matanya, pastinya Mikoto merasa terpukul atas insiden yang terjadi pada Sasuke.

Mikoto pun menarik lengan Sakura, dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Tapi sebelumnya dia menyuruh Itachi untuk mengantar Sasuke ke kamarnya. Sakura pun duduk di kursi meja makan, sementara Mikoto bersandar di tembok yang letaknya tak jauh dari Sakura. Dia menghela nafas, matanya melihat ke bawah, membayangkan apa yang terjadi.

"Sasuke... mengalami cacat mental.", Mikoto memulai ceritanya, "Ini semua terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dia.. dia pulang larut sekali. Temannya, Jugo berkata bahwa Sasuke menghabiskan beberapa botol alkohol di bar karena dia melihat kekasihnya berselingkuh dengan pria lain, lalu.. lalu Sasuke keluar dari bar dalam keadaan mabuk dan sempoyongan, dan.. dan..", dia mulai terisak. "Dan itu terjadi. Saat Sasuke menyebrang, tiba-tiba sebuah truk dengan kecepatan tinggi menabraknya. Kami langsung menyusulnya ke TKP saat Jugo memberi tau kami lewat telefon. Lalu kami melihat tim medis sedang mengangkutnya ke ambulan untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit dan diberi pertolongan. Sungguh aku.. bibi tak kuasa melihatnya, Sakura.."

Mikoto menekankan kedua tangan di matanya, dia seperti ingin menghentikan semua kilas balik ini, semua air mata ini, semua penderitaan yang harus Sasuke tampung. Sakura pun berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Mikoto, dia sangat menyesal telah menanyakan hal itu pada 'bibi' nya sendiri. Bagaimanapun Sakura juga wanita, dia juga sudah dewasa dan dia mengerti kondisi Mikoto saat ini. "Oba-san... aku minta maaf.", lalu Mikoto pun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sakura. "Tidak, kau harus tau semuanya, suatu saat bila kami sedang tidak ada, kuharap kau bisa menjaga Sasuke dengan tau asal usul penyebab ini semua.". Sakura menjadi bimbang, dia tidak tau mana yang harus dia pilih, dia penasaran sekali dengan apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke tapi dia tak ingin Mikoto bersedih. Lagipula Sakura juga tak tau apakah hatinya sanggup menerima apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke? Apa dia tak akan menulikan telinga nya?

"Lalu, kami pun bergegas mengikuti ambulan itu.", sambung Mikoto. "Kami menunggu sangat lama. Kemudian dokter keluar dan.. dia berkata bahwa Sasuke tidak mungkin terselamatkan lagi. Tulang tengkoraknya menusuk salah satu bagian di otaknya, tidak ada cacat fisik tapi dokter akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk memulihkan Sasuke walau kemungkinannya kecil. Setelah itu operasi pun dimulai, mereka akan mengangkat tulang yang menusuk otak Sasuke. Entah keajaiban dari mana tapi kami sangat bersyukur, Sasuke selamat. Dia berhasil mematahkan prediksi dokter saat itu. Beberapa minggu setelah operasi, Sasuke tersadar, kupikir penderitaan akan berakhir saat itu tapi rupanya disitulah penderitaan dimulai. Ya, dokter memvonis Sasuke cacat mental, dia..dia tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi, secara permanen. IQ nya sangat rendah, dia menjadi sangat bodoh, bahkan dia tidak bisa mengeja namanya. Kami.. sangat terpukul dengan semua itu, terutama Itachi."

Sakura pun mencengkram dada bagian tengahnya. Ini sangat sesak. Mata nya pun berair, dia ingin meraung, menangis sekencang mungkin tapi itu tak akan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik. "Dan... kursi roda dan borgol itu?"

"Itu semua karena Itachi. Suatu hari, Itachi sangat kesal karena Sasuke tidak bisa mengerjakan satu pun soal matematika anak SD dengan benar. Sasuke terlalu fokus dengan dinosaurus nya. Lalu, Itachi mengambil boneka itu secara paksa dan melemparnya ke lantai bawah. Sasuke... Sasuke yang tidak tau apa-apa, Sasuke yang malang, dia ikut lompat ke lantai bawah untuk boneka kesayangannya. Sejak saat itu Sasuke tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar, dan kami berpikir bahwa Sasuke terlalu bodoh untuk menggunakan tongkat, akhirnya kami putuskan untuk membelikannya sebuah kursi roda dan mengikatnya dengan borgol supaya dia tidak bisa kemana-mana tanpa sepengetahuan kami."

"Tapi itu sangat—"

"Kejam."

Mata Sakura membulat saat Mikoto memotong perkataannya. Dia menunduk dan melangkah mundur. "Maaf, Oba-san..". Mikoto tersenyum tipis, "Tidak, aku memakluminya. Tentunya memperlakukan Sasuke seperti itu sangat sulit bagiku, bagi bibi. Kau tidak tau perasaan saat melihat Sasuke menangis karena dia merasa kesakitan akibat tangannya yang di borgol itu. Tangannya kian memerah. Sejujurnya bila Kami-sama mengizinkan, biarlah aku saja yang menampung penderitaan Sasuke, biar bibi saja yang merasakan sakit nya caci maki dan tatapan ngeri semua orang, biar aku saja, biar bibi saja.. Semua ini dilakukan demi keamanan Sasuke, kami tidak ingin dia melakukan hal-hal yang bisa membunuhnya, dia pernah menyalakan kembang api didekat tabung gas, dia pernah hampir membalikan telur yang digoreng di atas wajan panas dengan tangannya sendiri karena baginya dunia ini sederhana. Otaknya benar-benar ter-reset sempurna.."

Seseorang pun datang, "Biarlah aku yang bercerita, ibu beristirahat saja."

Itachi pun duduk di kursi dapur, setelah mengantar ibu nya yang masih terisak ke kamar. Dia menghela nafas dan bersiap untuk membeberkan semuanya. "Sasuke... aku terlalu banyak melakukan hal buruk terhadapnya, aku yakin ibu memberitau penyebab Sasuke memakai kursi roda kan, Sakura?". Sakura mengangguk pelan, melihat Itachi yang memandang ke depan dengan tatapan kosong sambil menautkan kedua tangannya dan menopangnya dengan sikut. "Itu semua salahku. Andai aku bisa sedikit bersabar, andai.. andai aku tidak melempar itu kebawah.. seharusnya.. seharusnya aku tau betapa polos dan bodoh nya Sasuke yang sekarang. Dia tidak peduli apa yang dia lakukan walaupun itu membahayakan dirinya. Yang terakhir kuingat beberapa saat sebelum dia menjatuhkan diri adalah beberapa kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya, _aku harus melindunginya._ Dan setelah insiden itu aku tidak berhenti menyalahkan ku sendiri dan aku akan berusaha menjadi seorang kakak yang lebih baik. Kau juga, Sakura.."

"Eh?"

"Ya, aku mempercayakan Sasuke padamu, kuharap kau bisa sering-sering kesini dan mengajaknya main, sejujurnya sampai saat ini tak satupun orang diluar mau menyapanya, mereka hanya menatapnya dengan rasa penuh jijik. Ya, kuakui memang tak jarang Sasuke mengeluarkan beberapa tetes air liur seperti beberapa anak keterbelakangan mental lainnya, tapi tak bisakah mereka mengerti?!", Itachi pun mulai merasa geram, dia meremas kain meja makan didepannya. "Aku.. saat aku melihat Sasuke diperlakukan seperti itu rasanya.. aku ingin memberi mereka pelajaran. Aku ingin mereka merasakan betapa ngerinya tatapan yang mereka lontarkan. Mungkin Sasuke terlalu bodoh untuk membalas delikan mereka, namun ada satu hal yang kerap membuatku menangis... Setiap mereka melontarkan tatapan itu, setiap Sasuke ditendang atau dicaci maki.. dia selalu tersenyum. Mungkin hanya sesuatu yang kecil, tapi itu yang membuatku kini menyayangi Sasuke lebih dari apapun. Dia adalah segalanya bagiku. Dia kuat dalam mengadapi ini semua. Dia tak pernah mengeluh saat aku pulang tak membawa apapun untuknya, dia tak pernah membantah bila aku menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu, dia.. hanya menangis untuk satu hal, dia menangis saat orang yang disayanginya bersedih. Oya, beberapa waktu lalu kami sempat mendaftarkan Sasuke ke sekolah mu. Dulu itu sekolah ku juga. Aku berpikir bahwa Sasuke bisa dititipkan di sana karena Sasuke sangat menginginkan memakai seragam sekolah itu. Itu karena dia pernah melihatmu, Sakura. Tak peduli seberapa puluh kali kami mencoba membujuk pihak sekolah untuk mengizinkan Sasuke bersekolah disitu, walau hanya seminggu, tetap saja nihil. Kami mencoba mengunjungi beberapa sekolah dasar, tapi mereka berkata bahwa Sasuke terlalu tua, jadi ya.. tidak ada satupun sekolah yang sudi menerima Sasuke."

Cukup. Rasanya Sakura ingin mengakhiri penderitaan Sasuke, rasanya dia ingin merobek kata 'cacat' di kehidupan Sasuke. Bagaimanapun setelah mendengar semua penjelasan Mikoto dan Itachi, semua perasaan di dalam hati Sakura menjadi tercampur. Ya, dia senang Sasuke telah kembali tapi dia sangat kecewa, kesal, sakit hati, bimbang dan segalanya. Parahnya, dia tak merasakan perasaan cinta lagi terhadap Sasuke, ya bagaimanapun keadaan Sasuke kini telah menyimpang jauh dari harapannya. Kini hanya ada rasa kasihan yang tersisa. Dia merasa bahwa ya selama ini dia sudah cukup mengorbankan perasaan terhadap Sasuke, dan sekarang untuk apa dia lanjutkan toh Sasuke terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti. Sakura pun terhenyak, dia tak mengerti apa yang barusan dia pikirkan. Selama ini, tak pernah terlintas niat untuk menjauhi Sasuke dipikirannya, tapi kini setitik niat itu muncul. Dan Sakura tak tau kapan titik itu akan hilang atau mungkin.. membesar.

"Itachi-nii.. A-aku harus pulang, ini sudah malam, aku harus mengerjakan tugas, titip salam untuk paman, bibi dan juga.. Sasuke ya.", Itachi mengangguk pelan.

Sakura pun bergegas pulang ke rumahnya setelah goncangan itu menggetarkan hampir seluruh perasaan terpendamnya terhadap Sasuke. Dia merenung di meja belajarnya, bagaimana bila dia benar-benar harus menepati janjinya untuk mengajak Sasuke bermain? Dan air liur yang tidak bisa dikontrol itu, ewh. Bagi Sakura membayangkannya juga sudah menjijikan. Belum lagi luka memerah di kedua tangannya, membuat Sakura membutakan matanya sendiri. Sakura memang tipikal perempuan yang mudah jijik terhadap sesuatu, terutama yang menyangkut tentang air liur, upil, noda, goresan, darah, ugh. Sesuatu yang sangat menyebalkan, Sakura tidak bisa bertahan lama dengan orang seperti itu, karena itulah Sakura selalu tak bisa bersama-sama dengan Naruto terlalu lama, si baka itu kerap membuat Sakura terkejut dengan menunjukan bulatan kecil di ujung telunjuknya.

Tapi, disisi lain Sakura adalah orang dengan simpati dan empati yang cukup tinggi. Dia idak tega melihat Sasuke dijauhi semua orang, dia merasa sangat ingin membantunya. Di lubuk hatinya, dia ingin menemani Sasuke, tapi dengan keadaan Sasuke yang seperti ini telah membuatnya untuk berpikir 2 kali. Dia harus mempertimbangkan semua resiko nya, bagaimana bila air liur Sasuke tiba-tiba tidak terkontrol saat Sakura menemaninya? Sakura tidak ingin menamparnya secara refleks seperti apa yang dia lakukan terhadap Naruto, bagaimanapun ini akan menjadi hal yang serius.

Sakura pun mengabaikan itu semua. Entahlah, dia merasa pasrah, biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya. Sakura pun merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur, matanya memandang langit-langit kamar nya yang dihiasi berbagai tempelan bintang dan bulan. Tanpa dia sadari pikirannya pun melayang, menciptakan dengkuran kecil diatas ranjang.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

Huray! Akhirnya saya masih bisa update (yah kan umur siapa yang tau *eh*). Hem, ada yang nanya "Sasuke itu cacat mental atau cacat fisik?", nah jawabannya sudah ketemu ya!:) Sasuke itu cacat mental aja. Huhu maaf ya kalo banyak typo, berhubung saya nulisnya di touchscreen jadi typo sulit dihindari.

Saya sadar kok ff saya jauh dari kata sempurna, maka dari itu saya mohon review yang mendukung ya. Arigatou!


End file.
